The RejectED
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: ATTENTION: I'm REWRITING it! Please read and review, this is my first E.E.n'E. story! This is a theory of mine on Ed! Why does he act the way he does, and most importantly...what's his real self?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.  
  
A/N: Hey, guys and gals! I wanted to let you all now that I'm rewriting the story! That's right, I'm rewriting it! Why? Well, the reason why is because when I first started it I didn't have any good inspiration and I had writers block to go along with it! And, so...here it is!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"C'mon, Ed!" Eddy yells in the distance, "We haven't got all day!!" Both Edd and Eddy wait for their supposedly 'dumb' friend.   
  
Well, dumb was what they called him, and dumb was what they thought of him and Ed knows that. He knows how he acts 'outwardly' around them and everybody else. How he speaks and stuff are all a big hoax, a mask you may say. If they were to know what he truly went through, they'd probably show some sympathy toward him...and that is all. What they don't know, and hopes of them not finding out was how harsh his family treated him... How he was the first born, never been excepted because he was born in his parents' teenage lives. They never paid attention to him, they were too much into their friends and social life to deal with him. He grew up lonely as a toddler, all alone in a cold room with nothing to play with except an old teddy-bear his great grandmother gave him before she passed away. He knew in his heart that she was the only one who truly cared and loved him. Just to see her come up to the door, and enter the house with a warm, pleasant 'hello' gave him his only joy and security. Oh, how he remembers how she use to hug him, her hugs were warm, big, but gentle that were very welcoming as they melted all your pains and sorrows. Even for being old, her voice was as gentle and soft as an angel's... Oh, how he missed her voice! However, when she passed away, he was filled with such a sadness as he wondered and asked for days 'Where's gwandma? Why hasn't she cume seen me? Duz she wuv me anymore?'. He found out the truth many days later after his parents' came back from a trip. They told him that his grandmother is never coming back because she is no longer with them...And that was all they told him.  
  
A couple of years passed and still Ed was still filled with sorrow, he hardly ate anything, not that his parents noticed...which they never did. When Ed hit the age of three and four to five months, he had a sister. Before then, his parents paid no attention toward him at all because of the preparation of getting ready for the 'new born'. After she was born, that's when everything turned...for the worst. His parents really didn't know he even existed, only when he was doing something wrong...and to make matters worst, he was kicked out of his old room several months before his sisters birth and was forced to live in the basement. His sister had his old room now and she was being more treated like their child than he ever was. She received love that he never got, she had all their attention, and she was treated as a princess. Ed thought to himself many times that they never wanted him and that they never loved him, he cried himself to sleep at times when the thought accured to him. As years went by, things got worst. His sister blamed things on him he had never done and his parents believed every single word of her. He also had to take care of himself to even get anything that was of his to be done. At the rate everything went, how his life went and his awful passed...Ed became traumatized, so much that he gave up on cleaning his room, never remembering anything but pain, which was covered up with a smile most of the times, he stopped caring about his health and hygiene, and he became what we know today... A 'dumb' person, which really isn't deep down inside.   
  
"COME ON!!" Eddy yelled impatiently. Ed sighed innerly, while still smiling on the outside, and said; "COMING GUYS!!!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Please tell me what you think so far. Should I continue or not? I'm going to rewrite their scam and choose a better one in fact! So, if you guys want...you can help me out! I'd really appreciate it! ^__^ 


End file.
